


Wolverine kinda guy

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cute Derek, Derek is a Softie, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's how he ended up in the Starbucks across the street. Cold and tired and grumpy. And it really didn't help that he had bumped into somebody on his way in and that that somebody had growled at him. Literally. “No need to go all Hulk on m-” “Oh.”</p><p>He had bumped into Derek of all people.</p><p>“What?”, Derek asked, frowning. His hand was still on Stiles's arm, holding him steady.</p><p>“Just a marvel reference. Forget it.” Stiles was looking anywhere but at Derek, who was now probably thinking that Stiles was a giant nerd. Which he was. But Derek really didn't need to know that.</p><p>“Stiles.” Derek sounded like he was on the verge of sighing. When Stiles finally looked at his face, there was a tiny smirk curling around his lips.</p><p>“I always thought I would be more of a Wolverine kind of guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolverine kinda guy

It started out like this:

Stiles was alone in a big city for the first time of his life. And it was scary. And awesome! He was a fully functional adult going off to get a higher education and make new experiences. College was going to be awesome!

College kinda … sucked. Stiles was lonely. His roommate was rarely there and just generally didn't seem to like him very much. Which might have been Stiles's fault. He might have cock blocked Danny. But it had been late. And he had been tired. And Harris was an ass and out for his blood. And his lectures were a nightmare. And Stiles really didn't want to deal with his roommate sexiling him for the night. 

And now Danny probably thought that Stiles was homophobic. Which he was not!

The only thing Stiles was actually looking forward to was his 5pm class. Finstock's debates were legendary. And on top of it all Stiles shared this class with Derek. And Derek was-

Something else. Stiles enjoyed listening to his arguments. And god, Derek was fucking intelligent. Stiles wasn't even bothered whenever Derek beat him in an argument. It only made him that more motivated. 

And there was just something about Derek that made Stiles want to be close to him. Maybe it was his cool aura or something. Or his leather jacket. But Stiles really wanted to be friends with him.

The first weeks passed and Stiles didn't make any friends. He forgot to join a study group, got yelled at by Harris and missed Scott and his dad so badly it hurt.

He survived.

He procrastinated his first assignment and had to do all his research last minute. And it is really hard to remember why you love ancient history when you are sitting in the campus library at 11pm and trying to find as much information as you can before they close the library and kick you out. And he was tired. And so done.

And it did not help that they did kick him out. And he had to walk through the rain. And he really needed coffee. And maybe a nap. But coffee first.

And that's how he ended up in the Starbucks across the street. Cold and tired and grumpy. And it really didn't help that he had bumped into somebody on his way in and that that somebody had growled at him. Literally. “No need to go all Hulk on m-” “Oh.”

He had bumped into Derek of all people.

“What?”, Derek asked, frowning. His hand was still on Stiles's arm, holding him steady.

“Just a marvel reference. Forget it.” Stiles was looking anywhere but at Derek, who was now probably thinking that Stiles was a giant nerd. Which he was. But Derek really didn't need to know that.

“Stiles.” Derek sounded like he was on the verge of sighing. When Stiles finally looked at his face, there was a tiny smirk curling around his lips.

“I always thought I would be more of a Wolverine kind of guy.”

Stiles was pretty sure that his jaw hit the ground. Derek only quirked an eyebrow. “What? Didn't think I would know Marvel?”

“Didn't think you were a nerd.” 

Derek only laughed and Stiles could do little but stare at him. “And why is that?”, Derek asked, leaning closer.

Was his hand still on Stiles's arm? Stiles wasn't sure.

“I mean with the way you, erm, I mean, the leather jacket and y'know your looks and-”, Stiles made a vague gesture with his hands. “stuff.”

Derek only huffed. “Come on, let me buy you a coffee and I can show you how nerdy I am.”

 

 

 

Derek was desperate. So far all his experiences with college sucked. His apartment was tiny, his sister was the only one calling regularly and he missed his dog.

At least Finstock's class was interesting. Derek loved arguing over ancient societies. And that class has only become more fun since Stiles started participating in those arguments. 

Derek and Stiles never agreed on anything. 

Derek loved it.

It was such a different way to approach a relationship. It felt so natural.

Derek hadn't actually thought that Stiles would agree to drink a coffee with him, but here they were. They had been talking for hours now. About everything and nothing.

And once Stiles started to relax and his sarcasm came out full force, the conversation just didn't seem to end. 

They kicked them out around midnight and Derek slipped Stiles his number.

Stiles waved him goodbye.

It may have been unconventional for a first date, but it had been a pretty awesome first date.

Derek felt pretty confident.

 

Stiles didn't call the next day, but that was fine, Derek knew that he was busy with his assignment. He wasn't gonna freak out, just because Stiles had more important stuff to do.

Stiles texted him two days later, asking whether Derek already had a study group or if he wanted to join Stiles.

Of course he wanted to join Stiles. 

They studied for hours, sitting next to each other on Stiles's bed. Stiles was always restless, but when he turned his full concentration on his notes, he went completely still. It was mesmerizing. 

Derek didn't even care that Stiles caught him staring a few times. It was not like Derek hadn't made his intentions pretty clear.

He wasn't bothered by Stiles's wish to take things slow. If Stiles wanted to get to know Derek first, that was fine with him.

It wasn't long until nights full of comparing notes and studying together turned into movie nights and late night calls.

Stiles made sure that Derek didn't study too much and got to enjoy himself every once in a while. Derek made sure that Stiles got his assignments done in time and that he didn't pull any all-nighters.

They made one hell of a team.

 

 

After Stiles started hanging out with Derek, he felt a lot less alone. He was usually pretty touch-starved, but Derek let him cuddle the shit out of him, so that was awesome.

Derek in general was pretty awesome. And a giant nerd deep down. And really sweet.

He sometimes cooked for Stiles on movie nights or reminded him to eat or sleep regularly.

Stiles couldn't imagine his college life without Derek anymore.

 

After Derek started dating Stiles, his life was really started to get brighter. Erica teased him a lot, but Derek was glad, that they were taking it slow. Well, they were taking it glacial. But Derek could respect that.

 

 

Derek took him to a party. With cool people. 'Cause Derek was pretty cool.

“Ooh, who is this cutie?” Stiles hadn't seen her coming. He turned around and woah. That was a pretty blonde. But also pretty intimidating.

Derek slipped an arm around his waist, steadying him and Stiles was grateful for that. He was kinda smashed. “Erica, this is Stiles, my boyfriend.”

Wait, what?!

 

 

Derek had felt Stiles tense up after he had called him his boyfriend. Had it been too early?

Stiles had left pretty soon after, claiming that he was drunk enough, but Derek knew that he had been uncomfortable, he was pretty good at reading Stiles. 

Stiles had refused his help and called a taxi and that had just felt like a punch in the gut.

 

 

Stiles was pacing. Really fast. And it was pissing Danny off, but he couldn't help it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

“Stiles, shut up and sit down, it is past midnight already. Just tell me what you did.”

So Stiles sat down, because nobody messed with Danny, nobody.

“I screwed up.”

Danny sighed. “Yeah, I figured. But lucky for you, I am an amazing roommate. And we will figure out a way to fix this.”

“Okay, so I met the guy. And he is amazing, okay? Like the coolest guy I have ever met, super fucking smart and his jaw could cut steel. And I don't know many people that can put up with me or my sarcasm, okay? And there is this super awesome, handsome guy. And I-”

“Derek?”, Danny asked.

“Yeah. Anyway, so he is so cool, I never thought he would want to be friends, okay? And I never even considered-”

“What”, Danny asked softly.

“He called me his boyfriend. And I kinda freaked out, okay? I am such an idiot. He thought we were dating this whole time!”

Danny huffed. “Do you wanna date him?”

“I don't, I don't know. I am not gay.”

“You don't have to be.” Danny was rolling his eyes and he sounded kinda pissed again.

“Do you like girls?” Stiles nodded.

“Do you like boys?” Stiles nodded again.

“You could be a variety of things: bisexual or pansexual, for example. I can send you the link to some support sides, if you want.”

Stiles smiled weakly. “I would like that.”

“Good, now the important question. Do you wanna be Derek's boyfriend?”

 

 

 

Stiles was at his door, looking like a kicked puppy. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure.” Derek opened the door wider, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I think we need to talk.”

Derek swallowed thickly. “Of course.”

Stiles sat down on his couch, getting comfortable. “I really like you.”

“Okay?”

“And I had no idea that you thought we were dating. I would have been climbing you like a tree, if I had known.”  
He could feel his cheeks heating up under Stiles' gaze.

“So, you still wanna be my boyfriend? Because I gotta say, I've got some pretty sweet-”

Derek kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolverine or Hulk? Leave me a comment (pretty please)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
